Pokemon: Ash and Bonnie in the real World
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Un accidente, un viaje entre mundos, ¿De donde venimos? - Historia 100% mia no al plagio, a menos que lo pidan.
1. Chapter 1

Todos estaban en la habitación donde estaban internados Ash y Bonnie, todos estaban realmente tristes por lo sucedido que no dudaron en ir inmediatamente a Kalos, para verlos.

Delia estaba llorando por la condición de su hijo, estaba siendo consolada por el Profesor Oak, Gary y las chicas.

Hasta que algo muy extraño paso, los cuerpos de Ash y Bonnie comenzaron a desaparecer en brillos de color azul, todos miraron alarmados eso, pero ninguno mas que Pikachu, el tenia una idea de lo que estaba pasando y lloro aferrándose al pecho de su mejor amigo como tratando de evitar que se fuera.

La idea que tenia en realidad era la equivocada, y una voz, que todos escucharon, lo confirmo.

-Todos tranquilícense, tarde o temprano se supone que esto pasaría –dijo una voz que imponía poder, pero también se le escuchaba triste-

Pikachu reconoció la voz pero estaba demasiado shockeado para poder hablar.

Gary: quien eres? –dijo esperando que respondiera-

-Yo soy el dios de este universo, Arceus –dijo dejando a todos en shock-

Todos estaban procesando que el mismísimo dios del universo les estaba hablando, hasta que alguien tuvo las agallas de hablar.

Clemont: Que quieres decir con que "Tarde o temprano pasaría"?! –dijo apretando los puño-

Arceus: lo que están viendo, es un "viaje entre mundos", porque la realidad es que Ash y Bonnie no son de este mundo –dijo con sierto pesar en sus voz-

-¿Qué?! –gritaron todos-

Clemont: eso es imposible! –negó pero algo en su interior le dijo que era verdad y ese instinto estaba en lo correcto-

Arceus: algo que muchos de ustedes no saben, a excepción de Delia y Clemont, es que ellos dos son adoptados –dijo y todos realmente estaban sorprendidos-

Serena: Clemont es…? –intento preguntar pero interrumpida-

Clemont: si, es verdad –dijo apretando los puños-

Gary: Señora Delia..? –dijo y ella asintió-

Oak: ¿Pero como es posible que terminaran en este mundo? –dijo y el dios le respondió-

Arceus: por mi intervención, Ash y Bonnie, en su mundo, quedaron es un estado de coma por salvar la vida de un Pokemon que termino en su mundo por error, cuando yo vi ese sacrificio desinteresado de los dos, decidí darles una oportunidad de vivir aquí, pero como sus cuerpo no estaban en condiciones, simplemente transporte sus almas y les hice cuerpo de aura, y para que funcionara bien los hice niños, en diferentes flujos de tiempo, y también me asegure de que no estuvieran en las mismas regiones para que se evitara que recordaran algo de su mundo, hasta ahora –dijo aun con pesar-

Brock: que pasara ahora? –dijo esperando que no fuera lo que el y todos estaban creyendo-

Arceus: volverán a su mundo, pero la probabilidad de que recuerden algo de este mundo es casi nula –dijo y las chicas se pusieron a llorar y los hombros apretaron los puños-

Pikachu: ¡NO! ¡Ash no puede olvidarme! ¡Hemos pasado mucho! –dijo llorando aunque solo Arceus pudo entenderlo y silenciosamente le dijo-

Arceus: lo siento joven Pikachu, pero tarde o temprano el tendría que volver….Lo siento –dijo hasta que todos sintieron que se iba de sus mentes-

Justo cuando Arceus se fue vieron con tristeza que los cuerpos de Ash y Bonnie habían desaparecido por completo.

Todos lloraron.

…

En un hospital del mundo normal, dos jóvenes estaban despertando de un largo sueño.

La chica era rubia y su pelo llegaba a la cintura, tenia un flequillo largo que estaba de costado permitiendo que al abrir los ojos se encontrara con el techo. Sus ojos eran azules como el mar.

El segundo era un muchacho, de pelo negro alborotado, tenia Z en sus mejillas y al abrir los ojos se vieron que eran de color marrones.

Las maquinas estaban haciendo un pitido constante que le hizo ver a ambos que estaban en un hospital, o eso es lo que recuedan.

Cuando voltearon a verse, no mostraron expresión hasta que sus ojos brillaron y sonrieron. Lograron reconocerse.

Bonnie: hermano, siento que he dormido por mucho tiempo –dijo sinceramente y su hermano asintió-

Ash: lo mismo digo hermanita –dijo sonriendo a su hermana menor-

Cuando los Doctores, entraron se sorprendieron de ver a los chicos despiertos, pero lo que mas les sorprendió es que estaban calmados, no como otros pacientes que se alteraban al despertar.

Los chicos simplemente los miraban inexpresivamente, a diferencia de cuando se estaban hablando entre si.

Un Doctor al fin pudo tener la capacidad de hablar.

-Señor Ash y Señorita Bonnie, es un alivio que Allan despertado –dijo y los jóvenes simplemente asintieron- Tenemos que hacerles algunas preguntas, y de paso algunas pruebas para ver que tan bien de salud están, si están bien les daremos del alta y sus pertenecías –dijo y nuevamente asintieron-

Cuando los doctores se acercaron a ellos solo tuvieron un pensamiento.

"Este será un día largo"

…

Luego de que les hicieran las preguntas típicas de cuando se despierta de un coma, los doctores declararon que estaban en buena salud y les dieron sus pertenencias, tanto ropa como bolso y mochila.

También a su vez explicaron que no tendrían que pagar nada pues el culpable del accidente al parecer tenia corazón y pago los cargos de lo que causo, aunque no tuvo las agallas para acercarse a los chicos.

Ellos simplemente se encogieron de hombros y firmaron todos los papeles para que pudieran salir.

Cuando terminaron todo el papeleo, salieron del hospital y se segaron un poco por la luz del sol hasta que se acostumbraron y vieron los edificios y rascacielos de la ciudad.

Segundo sus recuerdos la ciudad de llamaba Nueva York, y Vivian en un departamento pequeño pero lo suficientemente grande como para que pudieran vivir cómodos los dos.

También recordaron que iban a una secundaria, bueno Bonnie iba a una secundaria, Ash iba a la universidad, tendrían que arreglarse todas la cosas de nuevo para reingresar a sus estudios, no es que les molestara, a diferencia de mucho.

No saben como demonios pero, tenían bastante dinero, tanto que podrían vivir sin trabajar unos años. Bueno nuevamente no es como que les importara.

Simplemente caminaron hacia donde estaba su departamento mirando la ciudad.

Bonnie: hermano siento como que me olvido de algo –dijo mirando los rascacielos-

Ash: -suspira- No eres la única hermana, pero no deberíamos preocuparnos, seguramente no será importante –dijo mirando hacia adelante con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera-

Bonnie: supongo que tienes razón –dijo y miro hacia adelante y la gran cantidad de personas en las calles-

Demoraron exactamente quince minutos en llegar a su departamento. Cuando entraron el recepcionista, que era un hombre mayor, se sorprendió se verlos.

-Ash, Bonnie! Están despiertos! –dijo con los ojos ensanchados-

Ellos simplemente se encogieron de hombros y asintieron, el hombre suspiro.

-No han cambiado nada, esperaba que esa experiencia les hiciera estar un poco mas vividos, pero supongo que eso es pedir mucho –dijo en un susurro-

Ash: No es que nos importe mucho lo que paso pero-

-Como no les va a importar?! Fueron la noticia del año! Bueno la noticia de ese año –dijo intentando calmarse-

Bonnie: los doctores ya nos dijeron que paso exactamente diez años desde que entramos en coma –dijo sin expresión-

-Si…Y me sorprende que no allan cambiado –dijo nuevamente suspirando-

Ash: si, bueno aun tenemos nuestro departamento? –dijo enarcando una ceja-

-Como la llave la tenias tu nadie puede entrar a ese departamento, así que si

Bonnie: bueno muchas gracias por su amabilidad de decirnos –dijo inclinándose un poco-

Ash: si, tal vez podamos hablar después Reymon –dijo y el y Bonnie fueron al ascensor y subieron, dejando al pobre hombre en shock-

-...No pensé que recordarían mi nombre….Es un comienzo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Cuando salieron del ascensor, fueron a la puerta que tenia el numero de la llave del departamento "140" Ash inserto la llave en la ranura y abrió a puerta.

Lo primero que vieron fue que extrañada mente todo estaba impecable, creyeron que estaría lleno de polvo pero se encogieron de hombros y entraron cerrando la puerta.

Bonnie: hermano ire a mi habitación y de paso buscara en mi computadora que le paso a ese lobo tan extraño –dijo y se fue a una puerta con un símbolo amarillo y entro-

Ash: bien hermanita, mientras tu haces eso, yo estaré mi habitación y usara mi computadora para reescribirnos a la secundaria e universidad –dijo sabiendo que ella lo escucho y entro a su habitación que en la puerta tenia un símbolo azul-

Ninguno de ellos espero lo que pasaría luego de entrar en sus estudios.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie estaba en su computadora investigando del extraño accidente de ella y su hermano, al parecer el "Lobo extraño" que habían salvado del choque había desaparecido luego de que cayeran en estado de coma.

Se recostó sobre su silla, miro su toda su habitación hasta que sus ojos cayeron en un peluche en su cama, el único peluche que tuvo durante toda su vida.

Se levanto, camino hasta la cama y se sentó, agarro el peluche y lo miro.

Este peluche era muy viejo pero bien cuidado, este peluche estuvo en casi toda su infancia y adolescencia jamás lo abandono.

El peluche a simple vista se parece mucho a cierto ratón amarillo pero la realidad es que el peluche es alguien que se disfraza de el.

El peluche, era un Mimikyu.

A ella siempre le gusto ese personaje de la serie Pokemon, siempre le pareció tan diferente pero al mismo tiempo igual.

Muchos al principio odiaron al personaje, por el simple hecho de que odiaba a Pikachu, pero luego empezaron a verlo de otro modo, pero de igual manera algunos seguían viéndole el lado oscuro a ese personaje de T.V. tanto que comenzaron a hacer videos de el, pero no de buena manera.

Bueno de igual manera, ella miro al peluche y sonrió un poco nostálgica. Gracias a este peluche tuvo un hermano.

Así sin ninguna advertencia, sus recuerdos empezaron a montar la escena donde ella y su hermano se conocieron.

O también llamado, "El día en el que perdieron todo y surgió su hermandad".

…El pasado…

Una pequeña niña rubia estaba jugando con su peluche debajo de un árbol.

Ella era Bonnie, y el peluche era el mismo Mimikyu.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo en ese parque, los niños jugando sus cosas bruscas las niñas haciendo fiestas de té, cosas así.

Pero todo buen momento tiene su fin.

Uno niños como de siete años rodearon a la niña de cinco, y la miraron burlonamente.

Empezaron a burlarse de ella y a empujarla, solo por el simple hecho de tener un muñeco de Mimikyu.

Ella estaba abrazando se peluche con fuerza, miro como el niño "líder" levantaba su puño y cerro los ojos esperando el golpe.

Pero luego de unos segundos no sintió nada, abrió los ojos para ver como un niño de la misma edad que los otros estaba bloqueando el golpe del otro niño.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?! –grito el niño líder-

-Nada, solo estoy evitando que lastimes a esta niña –dijo con el ceño fruncido-

-Oh…¿Te crees muy listo no? Pues…¡Muchachos denle su merecido!

Los niños intentaron pegarle al niño, que era de pelo azabache, pero este siempre los esquivaba.

Hasta que vio su oportunidad y los golpeo en el estomago a todos y ellos se agarraron la zona herida con dolor.

-Ahora váyanse de aquí a menos que quieren que les golpee en un lugar peor –dijo poniendo su pierna en una posición de patada-

Los niños asustados corrieron con sus mamas, el niño se rio entre dientes y miro a la niña que estaba tirada en el suelo abrazando a su peluche, el sonrió amablemente, se le acerco y le tendió la mano.

-Hola ¿Estas bien? –dijo sonriendo amablemente-

La niña lo miro y dudo un segundo pero luego tomo su mano y se sentó junto a el.

-Si estoy bien, gracias…-dijo esperando a que le dijera su nombre-

-¡Oh! Me llamo Ash un gusto ¿y tu? –dijo con una mano en su nuca-

-Soy Bonnie –sonrió-

El niño miro el muñeco que Bonnie seguía abrazando.

Ash: ese es Mimikyu? –apunto al peluche-

Bonnie: ¡Si! Es mi Pokemon favorito! –sonrió abrazando al peluche-

Ash: ¡Genial! ¡También el mio! Puede parecer que odie a Pikachu pero yo creo que es alguien solitario –dijo sonriendo-

Bonnie: ¡Si pienso igual! Que lastima que nadie piense así –dijo y el azabache asintió- Oye ¿Cuál es tu saga favorita? La mía es Son y Moon

Ash: Rojo fuego y Verde hoja, me gusto por como ponen el asunto de la amistad y la familia –dijo y Bonnie sonrió-

Bonnie: ya veo, a mi también me gusta esa saga pero primero esta Son y Moon, me gusta por como hay asuntos de la familia de Lilie y Gladio y también por como hay un nuevo tipo de criaturas además de los Pokemon –dijo y Ash asintió-

Ash: si, y además todos los Pokemon nuevos y cambios de tipo –dijo sonriendo con Bonnie también-

Al final terminaron hablando de todo las sagas de Pokemon y luego comenzaron a jugar entre ellos y con el peluche de Mimikyu.

Eso hasta que escucharon un disparo junto con muchos otros, Ash volteo a mirar y vio aparecer varios hombres de negro armados, rápidamente agarro a Bonnie, que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza agarrando fuertemente a Mimikyu, y corrió hacia un basurero, que afortunadamente estaba vacio, y se metió junto a Bonnie ahí.

Abrazo a Bonnie para calmarla y le pidió que hiciera silencio, lo cual ella con mucho esfuerzo obedeció.

Escucharon como los disparos sonaban a diestra y siniestra, estuvo así durante mucho tiempo hasta que pararon abruptamente.

No saben por cuento tiempo estuvieron ahí pero cuando finalmente vieron luz, fue cuando un oficial abrió la caja del contenedor y los vio.

Los oficiales los tomaron y les dijeron "Con mucho pesar" como ellos eran los únicos sobrevivientes de la masacre en el parque.

Bonnie lloro a mares cuando se entero de que sus padres estaban muertos, Ash intento calmarla pero el también dejo caer unas lagrimas por la muerte de sus padres.

Luego de eso ambos fueron registrados en un orfanato, que al parecer nadie los quería por el hecho de que estuvieron en la masacre y eran muy inexpresivos desde ese día.

Bonnie constantemente era intimidada por los niños y niñas por ser y opinar diferente, pero Ash siempre la defendía y jugaba con ella.

Así pasaron los años.

Cuando Ash tuvo la edad de poder vivir solo, ya que el orfanato les daba para ir a una escuela y secundaria, Bonnie pidió ir con el.

Obviamente ellos hicieron todo lo posible para que la custodia de Bonnie pasara a la de Ash, después de mucha insistencia y promesas, Ash y Bonnie oficialmente se convirtieron en hermanos.

Consiguieron un apartamento, ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, perfecto para ellos.

Ash consiguió un trabajo para pagar sus estudios de universidad y los de Bonnie, Bonnie ayudaba en su trabajo para no quedar sola en el apartamento, afortunadamente, sus dueños permitieron que ella ayudara.

Ellos por ser bastante inexpresivos con la gente, no tenían amigos pero a ellos no les importaba bastaba con tenerse de compañía mutuamente.

Muchos, al principio, pensaron que tenían una relación, pero luego de demostrar que eran hermanos, con los papeles y todo, dejaron de hacer rumores.

Todos iba bien en sus vidas, no tenían nada porque quejarse, trabajaban en la tarde y en la mañana eran estudios, luego jugaban de vez en cuando en el apartamento.

Hasta que un día, cuando ellos tenían día libre en el trabajo y estaban caminando por la ciudad, vieron que un extraño "lobo", ya que era negro pero tenia líneas blancas en su pelaje, todas las personas lo miraban pero se alejaban porque les estaba gruñendo y parecía muy peligroso.

Los hermanos no eran la excepción y miraban fijamente al lobo, les era muy familiar, pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensar en eso pues un camión se estaba dirigiendo hacia el lobo.

No saben por que, no saben como, pero ellos corrieron y empujaron al lobo para evitar que sea atropellado. Lo ultimo que vieron fue la mirada atónita del lobo.

…Presente…

Bonnie miro el peluche, no sabia por que sentía que se olvidaba de algo, sabia que era importante y su hermano estaba en las mismas pero no lo admitía.

Tal vez y su hermano tenia razón y no era importante. Ahora tendría que concentrarse en que finalmente despertó y tiene que comenzar a trabajar de nuevo.

Vio por la ventana que estaba atardeciendo, se levanto y cerro las cortinas, apago la computadora y se cambio la ropa por una piyama luego se eso se acostó en la cama con su peluche.

Llámenla cría, pero eso le traía tranquilidad.

No sabia porque pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

Lo ignoro y se fue a dormir.

No sabia ella que ese presentimiento estaba muy acertado, tal vez mas de lo necesario.


End file.
